The Melody That Never Was
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: Demyx finds on unconcious Nobody being attacked by Heartless. Being the one who found her, he is put in charge of her care, but he starts to wonder. Can you still give your heart to someone even if you don't posses it? DemyxOC
1. It Had To Be Him

Before anyone asks why I'm doing a DemyxOC, let me explain. Though I am fan of both AxelRoxas and AxelDemyx, I knew very well that this was not the place to write something like that beacuse I felt that they, along with an AxelOC fic, would really be overdone by this point, and I wanted to be different. Demyx is my favorite lesser Organization member too boot (by lesser, I mean that he was just there to fight and that we never really saw what he did within the Organization). I also wanted to express my therioes on how the Organization actually lived. So, there's my reason for writing. Bleh. Roffelcopter. Rawr.

The story takes place BEFORE Chain of Memories. I never got to Riku's story, so I can assure you that I will mess up Lexaeus, Zexion, and any other Organization members on Riku's side that I didn't know about.

This is my first time trying to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction with an actual story line. Please be nice.

_Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts, and all related plots and characters (c) to... the Japanese guy who made Kingdom Hearts/Disney  
The mystery girl is (c) to me  
The secret world Albella Cruz (not featured yet) is also (c) to me. It's inhabitants are (c) to their repesctive games/shows (meaning as far as my knowledge goes, THEY'RE NOT FROM SQUARE ENIX).  
Some exerts of the chapters (c) to **Arue** (because she and me are co-writing the fic)_

Enjoy!

* * *

**_xXx The Meldoy That Never Was xXx_**

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Hmm... what to do today?"

Demyx seemed to ask himself that question everyday as he walked through the empty streets. Not much happened in the World That Never Was. As far as anyone knew, the members of Organization XIII were the only people even living there. There was no one running the shops, no people walking through the streets, no children playing. It was always a silent, empty abyss.

Of course, that was understandable. The lower half of the World That Never Was, which was somewhat of a market district, was inhabated by Heartless. Perfect place for them to lurk around too, considering that the entire lower half was pitch black, with the exception of the street lights and the lights from the empty buildings. Strange, though. Why would the Heartless stick around if there were no hearts of people?

Answer: Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts, composed of millions upon millions of hearts and supposedly the source itself, was located at the center of the World That Never Was, right above the Organization's stronghold at that. It what kept the Heartless in this lonely planet. Demyx sometimes wondered why they hadn't just gone after it right away. Xemnas probably put up major secruity around it. Of course, that still left the question of why the Heartless stayed. Didn't they know they could never get to Kingdom Hearts? What kept them coming?

Demyx soon found an answer, though he never knew it quite away. He noticed a large group of Heartless heading into a dark alleyway. Seeing Heartless travel in packs was not unheard of, but this group was particulary large. Something was up in that alleyway. Sitar readied at hand, Demyx catiously walked to the alleyway.

"Maybe they got their hands on a heart..." he said to himself. "If they do, I gotta get it back to the castle quick! ...Man, why'd it have to be _me_?"

Demyx carefully peered around the edge of the building into the alleyway. There was much more Heartless than he had imagined, which caused him to gulp, as fighting wasn't exactly his forte. Squinting his eyes a bit, he found that what the Heartless were looking at wasn't a heart, but what was it? It didn't look like a wounded Heartless (A/N: Can Heartless even get wounds?), and it certianly wasn't a Nobody. However, there was some sort of shape to the object... it almost looked like a...

Suddenly, it all became clear to Demyx. Why didn't he see it earlier?

The long brown hair, tan arms and legs, red T-shirt and blue jeans...

It wasn't a heart! It was a person!

Demyx lost all his fear in one fleet moment, his task clear; he had to save that person, whoever they were. Instead of charging into the fray, he played a few simple tunes on his sitar, causing musical notes to form out of the water in the air around him. Playing some more quick notes, he ordered them to attack the Heartless. However, he himself never saw if they completed the task, as he hid back behind the building before the Heartless knew he was there. He may not have had a heart, but that didn't mean he still couldn't feel the pain they could give him.

Minutes passed, and soon Demyx's curiosity got the better of him. He peered down, but saw nothing. Walking down the alleyway, he thought, "There's no way they know I'm here, right?"

In about less fifteen seconds, he knew he was sadly mistaken.

The Heartless had quickly defeated his water clones and had jumped on top of him. Unable to play his sitar to fight back, he helplessly fell to the ground as the Heartless scratched at his body. He winced in pain and jerked his head, trying to avoid their pointed claws, but they continued to push him down.

_"Oh, GREAT! I'll be the first Nobody in exsistence to get killed by Heartless... I mean, I could even deal with, like, a 50 ft Godzilla or something... but Heartless! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole Organization! ...Well, I'm sure I'll get a good funeral, anyway."_ he thought. (A/N: Well, isn't Demyx the Debbie Downer of the whole Organization?) _"Maybe I should have gotten more time to written my will..."_ He continued to think like that until a voice interuppted his thoughts.

Wait... A voice?

Demyx always knew that death would come to him in a different way, but coming to him through a voice was not what he had expected. The voice itself turned into a song, becoming a smooth, beautiful melody that pleased Demyx's ears more than any other sound he had heard throughout his exsistence. If this was Death's voice, soothing him to join her, he could have ran into her cold, lifeless arms.

But then as though by magic, the Heartless one by one climbed off him to the singing. Demyx weakly raised his head to gaze upon his savior, though it was not whom he had expected. It was certainly NOT Death, in any of its many forms, for it was clearly the person whom Demyx had seen being attacked by the Heartless. The person turned out to be a lovely, green-eyed girl whose long and curly brown hair hung loosely off her frame. In her hands was a familiarly shaped, pale blue microphone with an extremely long cord at the end, almost like a whip. At least, Demyx saw it to be that when she snapped it at the Heartless, destroying them all with one blow.

As the hearts they carried flew to Kingdom Hearts, the girl's vibrant green eyes clouded, and she fainted. Demyx had regained enough of his strength and ran to her, catching her form before she hit the ground. He examined her face; by her looks, she was in her late 10's or early 20's, the same as him. She bore many scratches and cuts from her Heartless attack, and her gentle face was strained, like she had used all her energy just to stand like she did a few moments ago.

Demyx felt a sudden _"dun-dun"_ in his chest, where his heart should have been, put he paid it no mind.

At the sound of something thing hitting the floor, Demyx immeadiatly looked to the girl's hand, then one that held her microphone. His eyes widened as he saw it's shape.

Her microphone was in the shape of the Nobody emblem.

Demyx took a moment to compute.

Mystery girl plus Nobody emblem plus getting attacked by Heartless equals...

"Man..." Demyx moaned to the sky. "Why'd it have to be _me_?"

* * *

Hope that wasn't too bad. But it WILL get better. R&R please. 


	2. Infirmary Meeting

I am so relieved that people commented! You guys rock! -tears up-

Once again, enjoy!

* * *

Nothing. 

No light.

No color.

No sound.

No scents.

No taste.

That was all the girl knew for know, lying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. Beyond her senses were semi-opaque walls, beyond that, the emptyness of the strange infirmary. Eyes long unused were opening, adapting to the brightness. Sometimes the girl's emerald colored eyes would blank out, the thin tan film that covered them showing before closing a moment later as she blinked in confusion.

Silence, unbroken for some time, was all that filled the infirmary. Finally, the sound of faint footsteps of someone moving towards the door. Beams of light pierced the darkness as the two people slowly enetered the room. It was a elder man with long blondish-brown hair, who was followed by a young woman with short blond hair, both wearing long, black coats. They were both extremely beautiful people, but still the girl looked at them in fear.

They too, looked back in surprise. Finally, the elder man said, "So you've woken up."

The girl tried to speak, but she found no words. Instead, she slowly nodded her head. The man walked toward her and moved his hand toward her, to which she backed up.

"Don't worry." he said in response. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just want to check your fever."

"I... I'm sick?" she managed to stutter. The man nodded.

"Yes. You were burning up when Demyx brought you home last night. Now, if you would be so kind?"

The girl had no idea who "Demyx" was, but if this man in front of her was really that concerned, she'd have to obey.

"There now..." the man said as he removed one of his gloves. He carefully placed it upon her head, which made her shiver from its coldness. He removed it soon afterward.

"Your fever has gone down quite considerably. You'll be fine." he said with a smile.

The girl tried to return the gesture. "Umm... I hope I'm not being rude or blunt or anything, but uh... who are you and... where the crap am I?"

"I am Vexen." the man said, mildly chuckling at her question. "And this over here is Larxene." He gestured to the blond girl, who gave a wink. "And you, my dear, are in our stronghold."

"Stronghold?"

"Yes. We are but two members of Organization XIII." Vexen noticed her confusion. "Don't worry. The Superior will be here soon to fill you in."

"The... Superior?"

"Our leader." Larxene said. "He's-" She cut herself off at the sound of footsteps. ".-here. Well, that was quick."

The infirmary door opened, and in stepped an extremely tan man with long silver hair and bright orange eyes. The girl felt some fear of him, but Vexen and Larxene greeted him well.

"Xemnas." Vexen said. "I'm glad you came."

The man, Xemnas, chuckled. "I wanted to check on our newest member." He glanced over to the girl, who respectingly climbed off the bed and walked over to him.

"H-Hello." she stammered, lowering her head.

Xenmas took her hand and smiled. "Now now, there's no need to be frightened, young one. You are among friends. Now then, would you please give me your name?"

The girl froze.

_...What's my name again?_

_It started with an "R"... didn't it?_

"I-It's... Rena?" she said reluctantly.

"No, no." said Xemnas. "That was the name of your Somebody. You have a different name now that you're a Nobody."

The girl didn't know what he meant by "Somebody" or Nobody", but tried hard to figure out her name. "I... I don't know... I..."

"Don't think so hard." Larxene said, noticing her frustration. "It'll just come to you."

The girl calmed down and tried again, this time ending with a more confident answer.

"...Naxre."

"I see." Xemnas said, patting her hand. He let it go and turned to Vexen. "You said that Demyx is the one who found her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. She shall be put in his care. Be sure to inform me should anything go amiss." He turned to Larxene. "But for now, Larxene, for obvious reasons, I want you to take Naxre in until we get her room ready."

Larxene laughed. "Of course. I understand." She turned to Naxre, who had just seen how torn her clothing was from the Heartless attack. "C'mon now. We gotta get you fixed up."

Naxre nodded, and followed Larxene out the door.

Vexen turned to Xemnas. "Something tells me that we're all going to like that girl."

Xemnas nodded in agreement. "Yes, but the question is if she will survive."

"True. The last few Nobodies were quickly eliminated." Vexen commented. "But Xemnas... what do you plan to do if she does make it through?"

Xenmas smiled. "Well... we wouldn't be "Organization _XIII_" anymore, now would we?"

* * *

Once outside, Larxene and Naxre were approached by another black coated man. Well, he was really semi-coated, since he was having difficulties trying to get his left arm through the other sleeve. He was young, the same age as Naxre, with dirty blond hair that was cropped up on his head and blue eyes. He was panting heavily; he must have run for a long time to get here. 

"Demyx, it took you long enough!" Larxene said. Naxre looked at her.

"This is Demyx?" she whispered.

"Yup." Larxene whispered back. She returned her attention to Demyx, who could breathe at a normal rate again.

"Did the Superior say anything?" he asked, getting his arm through the sleeve and starting to zip the coat.

"Yeah. He said since you found her, you gotta take care of her."

"O... K..." Demyx didn't understand why he had to be chosen. Everyone knew he wasn't the most... _experienced_ Organization member. "Where is she?"

"Right behind me." Larxene moved to the side so Demyx could see Naxre. "Demyx, Naxre. Naxre, Demyx."

It was strange what happened the following moments. The two Nobodies seemed to have stopped all other body functions except their eyesight, for they were doing nothing but staring at each other, eyes wide.

_"Whoa..."_ Demyx thought, his mouth gaping a bit. _"She's... pretty... like... really REALLY pretty..." _(A/N: I bet you Demyx has a party in his pants! XD)

_"Sweet merciful crap!"_ Naxre thought. _"I knew from looking at Larxene and Vexen that the other people in... where ever I am would probably be good looking too, but... he's... wow..."_ She tried to force away a blush from her cheeks, but it showed anyway. She didn't even seem to notice that Demyx was blushing as well.

However, Larxene noticed it. Her head darted back and forth, and her eyes widened in realization. _"I think I smell love!"_ she thought happily, hiding her smile.

She didn't do a good job of that though, as Naxre finally broke from her gaze and saw the girlish grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Larxene stammered. She grabbed Naxre's arm and said to Demyx, "Well, I'd best be gettin' Naxre to my room! See ya!" And she dashed down the hallway, Naxre falling behind her.

Demyx snapped out of it once it hit him that Naxre was gone. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out her microphone. He had been holding on to it while she was in the infirmary, and it had been his whole reason for coming to visit until he heardthe Superior was there. (A/N: The Organization members only wear their coats when they're on mission, or are talking to the Superior. Otherwise, they can wear what they want.) Just looking at the thing brought her image back to his mind.

Once again, there was that _"dun-dun"_ feeling in his chest. But this time, he listened to it.

Though Nobodies didn't have hearts, Demyx knew that they were still capable of emotion, imitating it at the least. But... this was different. He knew this wasn't pretend. He just didn't know what _it_ was, exactly.

Stuffing the mic back in his pocket, he walked back to his room, Naxre still on his mind.

* * *

Larxene panted, but it was all good. She had such good blackmail against Demyx now! What would she force hm to do first? Do her laundry? Handle all her asingments for the next year? Pre-chew her food? OK, definitely not that last one. But oh, decisions, decisions... 

"Uhh... Larxene?" Naxre asked.

"Huh?" Larxene asked. She turned to Naxre, who was pointed at the couch in Larxene's room. There were two more boys sleeeping on it; one was around Naxre's age, with spiky red hair and green marks under his eyes, the other was younger with pointed light brown hair. Unlike Larxene, they were not wearing the coats; the red haired guy was wearing baggy black pants with a sleevless green T-shirt, and the brown haired kid wearing tan cargo pants and a light blue Polo-shirt. Larxene rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Are they... more of the Organization?" Naxre asked.

"Unfortunatley..." Larxene said as she walked over to the red-head, propped his head up, and screamed, "AXEL! YOU AND YOUR LOVER BETTER WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

The red-head, Axel, awoke with a start. He hand jerked up, and from it came fire. Naxre looked in horror as the fire caught to the brown haired kid's shirt, who then woke up screaming. Larxene grabbed a glass of water that rested on a dresser and splashed it on him.

The boy looked at his shoulder to see any burn. Thankfully all that was burned was his shirt. "Man..." he moaned. "This was my favorite shirt too!"

Larxene crossed her arms. "Serves you right, Roxas. Anyway, what were you and Axel doing in my room AGAIN? Can't you guys hang out or make out or whatever you do in one of your rooms?"

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Roxas yelled.

"We were just waiting for you to come back, obviously!" Axel stated. "Now..." He turned to Naxre. "Meh who-zeh her?"

"Axel, quit doing that. It gets more annoying everytime." Larxene said. "As for who this is, she is our newest member Naxre!" Naxre smiled and waved meekly.

"Sweet!" Roxas said. "I'm not the new kid anymore!"

"Roxas, you haven't been "the new kid" for months." Axel corrected.

"So?"

"Point taken."

"Ya know, that's really wacky, guys..." Larxene said in a nice tone, "...but here's an idea! How about I let Naxre change into some new clothes, huh?"

"OK."

"Sure."

The two of them didn't go anywhere.

"...Hello?"

"What?" Axel asked. "...Oh! Right. Sorry!"

They ran out the door, but of course, Roxas poked his head back in and said, "Nice meeting you Naxre!"

"GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Larxene screamed. Roxas narrowly avoided the group of electrocuting darts that was thrown at him.

Naxre stared. "Not all that sure I want to know, but who was that?"

Larxene started to rumage through her closet looking for some spare clothes while putting her coat away, revealing her white tank top, blue mini-skirt and black boots. "Axel and Roxas, numbers VIII and XIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny, etecera, etecera. They're best friends, but I just call 'em lovers to poke fun." She took out a shirt and held it up to Naxre. "Nah, that's too big..."

Naxre thought about it. "Soo... would that make me number XIV?"

"No, not yet anyway. Xemnas has make sure you got the right stuff." Larxene took another shirt and held it up. "That'll work..." she mumbled, tossing it on her bed.

"What do you mean "the right stuff"?"

"We can't just let anyone in the Organization, for some reason. I don't know the details."

"Oh... what number are you Larxene?"

"XII. Vexen is IV, Xemans is I, and Demyx is IX."

Naxre rubbed her head. "This is really confusing..."

Larxene picked up a pair of capris, which went the same way as the shirt. She stood up and put a hand on Naxre's shoulder. "I know. Its weird at first, but you'll get it son enough."

"OK..." Naxre said reluctantly. "But... we do we need to use Roman Numerals again?"

"Beats me. Now c'mon and change, I have to show you around."

"Right..."

Larxene gave Naxre the clothes she picked out and directed her to a bathroom on the other side of her room. Naxre walked in and removed her torn clothing, replcing them with the clothes Larxene provided. As she changed, something came to her mind.

"Hey, Larxene?" she said through the door.

"Please, Naxre. We're both girls here. Call me Xeenie."

"OK... Well, "Xeenie"... what is this place anyway?"

"The Castle That Never Was."

Naxre walked out of the bathroom. "Sounds inviting."

* * *

The chapter wasn't as long as intended, but I wanted to post again right away. AND YOU GUYS STILL ROCK! -tears up again- 


	3. Waffles, Spike, And A Glomping Dusk

I have to say, I was surprised no one commented on my bet that Demyx had a party in his pants... XD

Speaking of Demyx, he would like to take this time to thank all who reviewed for this fic since he's _GETTIN' SOME MORE DESERVED ACTION!_

Demyx- -happiness overload-

_The song "Do You Like Waffles?" is (c) to Parry Gripp. YES, it IS a real song. I've heard it, and it ROCKS!  
The song "Helena" is (c) to My Chemical Romance.  
The Pirhana Plants are (c) to Nintendo_

Continue to enjoy!

* * *

Actually, the Castle That Never Was was more inviting than it seemed. Everyone inside was very friendly toward Naxre, even Zexion, who had secluded himself in a Sudoku away from everyone else. Lexeaus was very open, despite Naxre's exclamation of "HOLY CRAP! HE'S _HUGE_!". Luxord, though losing terribly in a Yu-Gi-Oh! card match to Xaldin, who had a very large ego due to his winning, greeted her warmly. Anyway, she and Larxene had worked their way the entire castle, making sure they didn't miss an inch. 

"It was very nice to meet you Saïx."

"Likewise, Naxre. I hope you soon feel at home here."

"Thank you."

Obiviously, they had just paid a visit to Saïx.

"Who else does she have to meet?" Saïx asked Larxene.

Larxene had broght a notepad and was keeping track of who was left. "Lemme see... wow, only Marluxia. We made good time. You know where he is?"

"I'm not sure... but I think he was playing music to his plants again."

"Again?"

"The sound nearly blew Xaldin back, and with him being wind that's saying something."

"Weird... well, we're gonna go check on that. Thanks again." Larxene waved good-bye, as Saïx nodded and returned to his room.

Naxre follwed after Larxene, still wanting to ask a lot of questions. During the time they spent exploring, Larxene had told her of what it meant to be a Nobody, to not have a heart. Naxre couldn't understand how a person could live without one. But she knew better than to annoy Larxene with all her questions. She did, after all, see what happened to Xigbar when he nearly shot them by accident. Poor Xiggy. She wondered how long he'd be stuck on the ceiling until someone found him.

Before she knew it, they had reached another door. The only thing that made this door different than the others that contained the rooms of the Organization members was that this was had plants coming out of the bottom. Not to mention, someone was playing music _veeery_ loud on the other side. It sounded like this:

_Do you like waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!  
Do you like french toast?  
Yeah, we like french toast!  
Do do do do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!  
WAFFLES!_

Larxene smaked her forehead. "For God's sake, not this song again..." She tried to turn the knob, but it wouldnt budge. "Of_ course_ he locked the door." She sighed in annoyance as she took out a dart and picked the lock. Once it opened, revealing a jungle of plants if nothing else, she turned to Naxre and said, "You stay here. I'm gonna go fish Marly out." Naxre nodded and Larxene ventured through.

Now, even though Larxene did explain what Nobody is, she failed to mention lower Nobodies, ones that were non-humanoid. In this case, Dusks. Larxene never told Naxre about the Dusks, or how they typicaly liked to... glomp people. Unforuntely for Naxre, she found out sooner than expected.

It had only been a few minutes after Larxene left to find Marluxia that Naxre heard something swishing around. She thought it might have been from someone else's room, but when it kept getting louder she became uneasy. It didn't help the Larxene hadn't come out sooner, nor did it help when she was suddenly knocked to the floor.

Naxre felt something rubbery wrap around her waist. Not all that sure she should, she looked down. Hugging her lovingly was a skinny, wobbly Dusk (A/N: Or as my sisters call them, Exotic Dancers XD).

Of course, with no proper explanation of a Dusk or its behavior, Naxre did the only sensible thing that came to mind.

"AHHHHHHHHIE!"

* * *

_(Moments before "AHHHHHHHHIE!")_

Demyx had just exited his room, now in his normal hoodie and blue jeans. He sighed, leaning back against his now closed door.

"What's wrong with me...?" he mumbled to himself. "I doubt this is just a stage Nobodies go through..." He groaned, taking out a pair of headphones and listening to some music to calm his nerves. He began to walk down the hall, nodding his head to the beat. He was just about to start singing to it when-

"AHHHHHHHHIE!"

Despite only seeing the girl for less than 5 minutes and only hearing her voice once, Demyx knew automatically that Naxre was who had screamed. Running toward the Marluxia's room, where the scream had come, and seeing Naxre being "attacked" by the Dusk, he forgot all about his perdicament with the girl and sprinted to her rescue. He pulled her away from the Dusk and into his chest, not even realizing the close proximity.

"Get outta here!" he yelled at the startled Dusk. "Go on, beat it!" The Dusk sheepishly obeyed.

Once Demyx was sure the Dusk had left, he turned his head to see if it had injured Naxre. Fortunately, she was recovering better than expected. She had picked up one of his headphones that had fallen from his ear and was singing to the song.

"What's the worst thing I can say, things are better if I stayed, so long, and good night, so long, not good night... Well if you carry on this way, things are better if I stayed, so long, and good night, so long, not good night..." She was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't even seem aware of the position she was in.

But of course, Demyx was. "Uh..."

Naxre broke from the song and looked up. "_Heeey_! I know you! You're that Demyx guy!"

Demyx remained speechless, mainly because he had no idea how to respond to that. After a few minutes of silence, Naxre snapped her fingers. "Uhh... you alive?"

"Wha..! O-Oh, right... uh, sorry..." Demyx let Naxre go and helped her up from the floor.

"What was that thing?"

"The thing that attacked you? It was a Dusk, they do that sometimes."

"Oh..."

Once again, silence. Both were still pretty awkward around the other; Demyx because of Naxre's looks and voice, and Naxre due to Demyx's behavior. It wasn't like they had anything against each other, they only saw the other for about three minutes, but it was still a strange situation, especially regarding the fact the Nobodies have no hearts.

Finally, they broke the silence at the same time. Both had prepared to speak, opening their mouth the turning towards the other. Unfortunatley, that brought another thrity seconds of silence.

"Yes, Demyx?" Naxre asked eagerly.

"No, no, you say what you wanted to!" Demyx countered.

"Oh no no, I couldn't!"

"I can't either..."

"Oh... um... we're not getting anywhere..."

"No, not really..."

"You go first Demyx! I insist!"

"Uh, OK!"

Demyx shifted a little and stared at his feet, before finally getting enough courgae to speak. "I... really don't think you'll remember, but, uh... when you were getting attacked by Heartless, you... umm... dropped this..." He went to his pocket and pulled out the microphone, presenting it to the siren who slowly took it from his hand. "I-I was holding on to it for you while you were resting, so.. uh..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Naxre did remember what happened the night before, but only vaguely. She ran her fingers over the mic's smooth surface. "Thanks... and I'm sorry."

Demyx perked his head up. "Sorry? What for?"

"You... risked your life for me, and now you gotta look after me, so..."

Now Naxre was the shy one. Demxy couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, she was being awfully sheepish about this, and it was pretty cute.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" he said flashing his teeth. "If I didn't find you, you'd be Heartless chow by now! Besides, you saved my butt too!"

Naxre looked up. "I did?"

"Yeah! I got those Heartless away from you, but... they jumped on me." he laughed nervously at that part. "Then you sang a song, got the Heartless off me and beat 'em!"

"Really...?" Naxre found it hard to believe that a girl like her had any fighting experience, or could save someone like Demyx, who probably had fought many times before. She looked to the mic. "Wow..."

Demyx smiled. "Hey, I know it takes a while to set in. Trust me. I didn't think it was possible for me to fight my first time. But you can do it. You're talking to the eye witness!" Naxre returned his gesture.

"Awww!"

Naxre and Demyx turned around to see Larxene and a pink haired guy, whom Naxre assumed was Marluxia, peeking through the door with eyes wide. Larxene was giggling to herself, either out of happiness that the two were getting along or that she had even more blackmail on Demyx. The pin haired guy walked out and towards Naxre, carrying a familiar potted plant.

"Not trying to interupt anything, but Larxene told me some good things about you." He said smiling. "I'm Marluxia, but everyone calls me Marly... or Petal Boy."

He and Naxre shook hands, while Demyx noticed something about the plant. "Marly... is that a Piranha Plant?" (A/N: By pirhana plant, I mean the killer plant from the Mario games)

Marluxia turned to the plant, which seemed to be moving. He stroked the speckled petals, causing the plant to purr. "Yeah, I firgued 'Hey, it's an awesome plant and I need more security!'"

"Wy do you need security?"

"'Cause Larxene keeps picking the locks to my door and breaks the inside of 'em." Marluxia covered his headwith his free hand, preparing for a whack on the head. Luckily for him, Larxene was too preoccupied with something else. She was reading over a letter that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

Naxre was just about to ask about the letter when she felt something brush up against her legs. Expecting to see another Dusk, she looked down and saw... well, it wasn't a cat, _per say_. It had a cat's body, that wa for sure, but it seemed to have hedgehog spikes and a fox tail. Sticking out of its back were two, small bat wings.

Naxre picked up the strange creature. "What the...?" She cut herself off as the creature licked her nose.

Marluxia backed up. "...Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that's not Spike."

"OK, I won't tell you."

"Sorry guys, but it IS Spike." Larxene said. "The letter's from_ her_."

"Didn't I say not to tell me?" Marluxia whined.

Demyx ignored him. "Well, what does she want?"

"She wants you and Naxre to get over to Albella Cruz pronto." Larxene said. "And she needs her lackeys."

"Axel and Roxas?"

"Same thing." She turned to Marluxia. "Marly, you still have that mega-phone plant?"

"Genivieve? Of course I do!" Marluxia said. He walked back into his room, coming out a few minutes later with a new flower that looked like, what else, a mega-phone. "Be careful with her."

"Yeah, yeah..." Larxene said taking the plant from him. She propped up one end to her mouth and screamed. "HEY, JAY AND SILENT BOB! GET YER ASSES OVER TO MARLY'S ROOM!"

Naxre picked at her ear after the scream. "You'd think there'd be an intercom in a place this big..."

"Oh no, we have one." Demyx explained. "But for some reason we can only get Mexican radio through it."

No sooner then Larxene's scream was heard around the castle had Axel and Roxas gotten over there. "We heard an old hag call our names, so we ran over as fast as we could." Axel sneered. He was just as quickly hit with a plant pot. "OW!"

Larxene picked up the pot before it crashed and re-potted Genivieve, giving her back to Marluxia who returned to his room. "Do NOT call me an old hag. Just read this letter." She handed them the note.

Axel and Roxas' eyes grew wide, until they finally finished the letter. "DAMMIT!" Axel screamed. "I hate having to go_ there_!"

Roxas patted his back. "Well, its not like we didn't see this coming... But what I'd like to know is why _she_ has _us_ do the physical labor."

"That's easy Roxas." Larxene explained. "One, she's a girl. A girl should never work unless she doesn't want to. Two, she likes you. And three, she loves maing Axel's life a living hell."

"I only agree with two and three." Axel said, regaining his composure. "Well, Roxas, if we're going down, we may as well take Demyx and Naxre with us."

"Well, aren't you generous?" Demyx said annoyed. He turned to Naxre, "You go with them now?"

Naxre shrugged, holding the so-called "Spike" in her arms. "I have virtually _no idea_ what's going on, so... why the hell not?"

"Good!" Larxene said. Before anyone had the cahnce to ask, "Why is it good for you?", she opened a black portal with her right hand and pushed them all through.

* * *

Well, I rushed that...

?- WHO CARES? WE ROCK!

Axel- Uhh... who are you and why is there a question mark where your name should be?

?- One, its a secret, and two, on a technical sense, I DON'T EXIST YET!

Hmm... just who could the mystery boy/girl be? Keep reading and find out! R&R


	4. The Chapter KO Slacked Off On

OH. MY. GHAWD. I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I've been busy with school work and other fanfiction and and crap. But at least be happy you have this; the chapter was cut in half to please the masses. -ducks from rabid weasles-

Anyway, MAJOR DISCLAIMER TIME!

_Albella Cruz is, once again, (c) to me. Its legend is also (c) to me  
Pepitta Rosseti is (c) Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time, which I found out is (c) to Square Enix (BUT SHE'S NOT FROM FINAL FANTASY SO SHE'S OK!)  
Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibyashi, Corrine, and the Wonder Chef are (c) to Tale of Symphonia/Namco Tales  
Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, the chao, and the Chao World are (c) to Sega/Sonic Team/Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. (However, JuJuBee, CoCo, and Jojo the Chaos belong to my sisters. : ) )  
Ino is (c) to Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto (Masashi-Sensei... if by some weird coincidence you're reading this, I ask you this... please kill Sasuke... or Neji... or both of them... and transfer their ninja powers to Rock Lee... please? For me?)_  
_The random Pokemon running about are (c) to Pokemon 1995-2007/Nintendo  
The "monkey in a flying saucer" joke was inspiried by GaiaOnline  
The "mystery boy/girl" mentioned in the previous chapter is (c) to... **Arue**? Who'd we say they belonged to again?_

-gasp- En... Enjoy... -collaspes-

* * *

Albella Cruz. 

An interesting name for an interesting world.

Albella Cruz was a quiet, friendly city, with historic-looking maple buildings, lining up against the outdoor market place, and cut in half by the canal route that ran through it. It was surrounded by dozens of beaches, blocked from the rest of the world by the brilliant blue sea. There was one cliff at the edge of the town where there stood a lone house, smoke billowing from the chimney. It was the most beautiful place Naxre had seen. (A/N: Just imagine Destiny Islands and Twilight Town combined with a Traverse Town twist (sounds like a food...))

"Wow..." Had she been given a heart, it would have skipped a few beats.

Demyx smiled. "I know. Its something, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh..."

Axel put his hands behind his head and started to walk away. "Well, I'm outta here."

"What?" Roxas asked. "You read the letter. We have to go _there_ or else!"

Axel pointed a finger in Roxas' face. "Maybe you've forgotten, but whenever I go to _her_ place, I get eaten, melted, dissloved, flattened, or reduced to smouldering ashes by interdimensional beams that go "VOO"."

"Yeah..." Demyx said, almost chuckling to himself. "That was something... Never knew a foot could twist that far."

"Like you have anything to complain about..." Axel groaned.

"Seriously though, Axel, you have to go. She'll hunt you down if you don't."

"I don't care!" Axel screamed. "I'm not doing anything for that lazy bitch!"

_**CHOMP!**_

The previously missing Spike, trained to attack should someone mock his owner, chomped down hard on Axel's arm. Axel's eye twitched in pain.

"You know what, forget what I said. Just forget it." he said. "Now I _have_ to go to her to get the pliers. Let's go Roxas."

Roxas nodded, and in a few minutes they were gone.

"Well, now what?" Naxre asked. "Are we going to meet this mystery person who is clearly the source of Axel's pain?"

Demyx scratched his head. "Hmm... well... I don't see any harm in making her wait a little longer. And I think she'd take it well if I said I was showing you around town..." Just then, Naxre's stomach growled, causing Demyx to laugh. "And you haven't eaten yet!" He nodded to himself. "Well, that settles it!"

He cleared his throat and extended a hand to Naxre. "Welcome to Albella Cruz!" he said in a professional voice. "My name is Demyx, and I'll be your tour guide today! Shall we get started?"

Naxre laughed and took the hand. "By all means, good sir!"

Demyx held her hand and gently led her away.

* * *

The house on the cliff was a two-story, equipped with a water mill and a fantastic view of the ocean. It was, overall, an ideal house to anyone... 

...just not Axel.

Axel hated having to come here. Not because of the house itself, just the person living in it. Not to mention, everytime he came there, something knocked him over everytime he opened a door.

"Roxas, open the door. You know I get run over everytime I do it." (A/N: See? He knows it too!)

Roxas nodded and knocked on the door. Just like in every over-done horror movie, it opened by itself revealing an empty house.

"Axel, I don't think anyone's here."

"What!" Axel roared, running into the house. "Then why'd she send us the frickin'-" He was cut off, since he got knocked over by a monkey in a miniature flying saucer. "-letter..."

Spike, who detached himself from Axel's arm, ran into the arms of the house's owner. Roxas helped Axel up as a voice called, "Ahh, chaos, panic, and disorder! My job here is done!"

"Hello..." Roxas said quietly.

Axel jumped up and pointed a finger. "I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

The owner smiled. "'Bout time you guys got here. You wouldn't happen to have a cupcake or two, wouldja?"

* * *

"Demyx... where are we going?" 

It seemed as though Demyx wasn't doing the best job of a tour guide, since he wasn't exactly explaining anything about Albella Cruz. He just smiled and said, "We need transportation!" Naxre, unsure of what he meant, simply nodded.

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination; a third story building on the outskirts of the main city. It was a simple building, but large and beautiful as well. What Naxre and Demyx both noticed, however, was the hysteric black haired woman pounding on the door.

"Who's that?" Naxre asked.

Demyx walked forward to the girl and asked, "Sheena? What are you doing here?"

The black haired girl, Sheena, turned to him. She was a pretty 19-year-old, with hazel eyes and a rather... _well-formed_ figure, which was covered by a purple tank top reading "Rockin' Ninja" and black pants. Her face was filled with anger. Out of no where, she screamed, "Dammit, Dim! Why are you never home?"

Naxre jumped back a bit, but Demyx stayed firm. "Well _sorrrrry_. This isn't my real house, you know that. ...Hey, why are you here anyway?"

Sheena became flustered. "If you have to know, I need a weapon."

"Why? You have your summoning cards don't you?"

"Yeah, but I need a _weapon_ weapon. You know, a mace, club, lead pipe, a steriod-taking weasel on a stick, something heavy that can give real damage."

"Why? Did Zelos do soemthing again?"

Sheena scoffed. "No, what_ever_ gave you the idea? It's the seventh time this month he's tried being a panty theif... and _I'm_ always the victim!"

"Right..." Demyx sighed. "Well... I don't know if we have anything you could use. Try Arue. You know she has that weaponry room."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that." Sheena smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for the... hey, who's that?" She pointed to Naxre.

"H-Hello..." Naxre said walking forward.

Demyx put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sheena, I'd like you to meet... Maze."

Naxre looked at him in confusion. Had he forgotten her name so quickly?

Sheena grew a very large smile. "_Maaaze_, huh?" She started laughing.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Demyx said. "She's... new here and I was just showing her around!"

Sheena wiped away a few tears. "I know... I know... I'm sorry, but... it's just kinda funny. I mean, she's _Maze_ and you're _Dimitri_? Don't you like its a lttle weird?"

Demyx sighed in annoyance. "YES, I know why its funny. But its just coincidence!"

"_Suuure_ it is." Sheena said. "Well, I'm off to Arue's. See ya! Oh, and welcome to the world Maze! Make our Dim a man, mm'kay?" Sheena nodded her head and disapeared in a large puff of smoke.

Naxre and Demyx coughed it out. "Who does she think she is, the Wonder Chef?" Demyx asked himself. Naxre tapped his shoulder. "Huh?"

Naxre had a sarcastic look on her face. "Care to explain what just happened, _Dimitri_?" (A/N: Heehee, Dimitri! I love that name! It's so fun to say! Dimitri! Uh...Sorry, this one is pointless)

"Oh..." Demxy suddenly grew uncomfortable. "_Weeell_... see, most of the Organization has aliases here so no one knows about us. And the names themselves... there's this legend thing in Albella Cruz, and two of the people in it were Dimitri and Maze. I chose Dimitri as an alias here for good reason, and I called you Maze because... I panicked."

"OK... I can follow that." Naxre said. "But could you tell me what the legend thing is, oh great and all-knowing tour guide?"

"That... could take a awhile."

Naxre noticed how uncomfortable he was. "...Spark notes, then?"

Demyx sighed. "Spark notes. But lemme get our ride first, then I'll talk." He headed toward the back of the house, and Naxre followed.

The first thing Naxre noticed in the back was the sleek black car in resting. "We're taking a Mercedes convertable?" she asked, hardly believeing it.

Demyx was opening the garage door. "What? No way! That Xaldin's, and he'd kill me if I so much touched the window frame." He walked through the garage. "Besides, we won't need that. I got my own ride. Just close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Naxre complied, but peeked one open slightly. "No peeking!" Demyx called.

"You're no fun!" Naxre pouted jokingly, sticking out her tounge. After making sure she was keeping to her word, Demyx walked out of sight. All that was heard in the next few minutes was an engine rumble, and Naxre was dying to see Demyx's "ride".

"OK. Open 'em."

Naxre was never prepared for what she saw, but her eyes lit up with surprise. "Holy crap, Demyx! You have a motorcycle?" (A/N: Oh. My. God. I am SO sad, its not even funny... OK, its a little funny... XP)

Sure enough, there was Demyx, sitting proudly on a chrome blue motorcycle and holding a helmet of the same color. "Yup. You like?"

Naxre practicaly tripped over her feet running over. "Are you kidding? This is awesome!"

Though the whole point was to surprise Naxre, Demyx himself was shocked. "Seriously? You're not kidding?"

"Why would I?"

"Well... everyone else said it was a dumb idea for me to get one..."

"Am I everyone else? NO! Now lemme on!"

"OK, OK!"

Naxre climbed on behind Demyx and wrapped her arms around his waist, to which Demyx froze but didn't say a word. He put on his helmet, revved up the bike, and rode away.

He had to admit, he liked Naxre, and he was glad he found her. He was beggining to think he finally had a friend within the Organization. Before, it had always been him and his sitar. Not saying he was anti-social; it seemed he always needed some kind of attention, and he always got along with everyone. It was just that Demyx could never talk as freely as he did with others as he did with this girl.

He looked back at Naxre for a moment. She seemed to be enjoying the sights, not even really caring about what was going on. It seemed as though nothing could distract her, except, of course, her curiosity.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl before? You know, the one at the house back there?"

"Oh, Sheena?" Demyx said. "She's a friend of ours here."

"Oh... is there anyone else I should know about? Like that Zelos guy she talked about?"

"Hmmm... Yeah, I should tell you about 'em."

For the next half hour while Demyx drove, he explained more about Albella Cruz, while telling him about his friends. Albella Cruz, as it turned out, was more like a trading world; it lied in the paths of many worlds with access to Gummi Ship technology, making it a "scenic route" of sorts. Many people had immagrated there from their home worlds and adapted to the culture, making it pretty hard to determine someone who was born in Albella Cruz to someone passing through.

As for Demyx's freinds here, none were born on the world. Sheena, who Demyx said had a squirrel-like pet named Corrine, both came from a world called Tethe'Alla, same as the Zelos guy who Sheena mentioned earlier. Demyx described him as "an all-around good guy, but he's a real pervert, a little sexist, and he has issues choosing sides". Another girl, Pepitta, suposedly had ancestors from Albella Cruz, but they were very distant. She was an acrobat in her family's world traveling circus troupe, Circus Rosseti, all Velbaysian, whatever that meant. Ino was a nice, but stubborn Konoha blonde who worked in a flower shop that Marluxia ran under the name "Bio". There was Vanilla and her daughter Cream, the Mobian rabbits who ran the Chao World Transporter. Besides his friends there was the wild Pokemon running around town, whom to this day, no one is sure of if they ended up there or if they were there all along.

Not to mention through her prodding, Naxre learned a great deal about Demyx himself. Aside from his sitar, he could play three other instruments fairly well and could play any song perfectly by memory after hearing it only once. His favorite foods were cheese pizza and baby-back ribs with LOTS of barbecue sauce. He gained from his element a natural ability to be a good swimmer, and that suited him just fine, as he always preferred being on ocean-surrounded Albella Cruz, with its many people, shops, and beaches, than being stuck on the World That Never Was any day (As it turned out, he was the one who suggested the idea of setting up a link between their two worlds, claiming it to be for economical purposes. Xigbar joked that is was his best and only contribution to the Organization. Xigbar later found his snipers and ammo replaced by squirt guns and water balloons. Xigbar blamed Zexion, who then threw a chair at him).

"...and it actually turned out better than I hoped." Demyx finished.

"So..." Naxre thought out loud. "The only reason we're here right now is because you wanted to get off your world?"

"Yeah. Pretty selfish, huh?" Demyx chuckled. "I guess I didn't wanna believe I couldn't have a real life since I'm a Nobody. Not all that sure if I do now or not."

Naxre secretly agreed.

"Anyway, we're here." Demyx said, bringing his bike to a stop. They had stopped in front of an old, simple wooden cottage, where in the back was probably the most technilocgical device Naxre had seen on the entire planet, and she found no words to describe it. Demyx parked his bike and climbed off, gesturing for Naxre to follow. The two headed inside.

The inside was definitely a lot bigger than the outside. What appeared to be a first floor was filled with desks and dressers all around, each covered with strange bobbles, cloths, and toys. In the middle was an oak desk with someone scribbling down on a pice of paper. When the person heard the footsteps of their visitors, their head perked up; it was a young, female rabbit, very pretty with big hazel eyes and a long pink dress. She recognized "Dimitri" immeaditely.

"Dimitri! How good to see you!" She said.

Demyx waved. "Hey Vanilla. Good to see you too."

"Are you here to see your little friend?" Vanilla asked.

"Yup. I wanna introduce her to someone." Demyx gestured for Naxre to come forward.

Naxre walked up. "Hello... I'm Maze." she said, adjusting to her new alias. "Its nice to meet you."

"Maze?" Vanilla said, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "I-I see..." She began to giggle.

"Not you too Vanilla...!" Demyx groaned. "I have enough problems with Sheena!"

"O-Oh, you're right, I'm sorry..." Vanilla said. She walked around the desk towards the two. "Well, if you'll come this way, please." She led them to a back door leading outside to the huge piece of machinery Naxre saw earlier. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a futuristic gabezo. Vanilla stood to the side near a switch as Demyx and Naxre walked in.

"Dimitri, if you wouldn't mind, would you check on Cream while you're there? She, Zelos and Pepitta left earlier and I just want to know they're alright."

Demyx smiled. "Of course Vanilla. Which Garden are they in?"

"I believe they went to check on Pepitta's Jojo in the Hero Garden."

"Well, that makes my life easier, unless mine ran away with CoCo to the Netural Garden again." Demyx joked. "We'll be back before you know it!"

Vanilla nodded and flipped the switch.

* * *

What happened next was indescribable to Naxre, and that was natural becasue how could you put into words what it felt like to have your atoms taken apart and then put back together again? All she could really say was that is made her dizzy and left an odd taste of chicken in her mouth. 

"I take it that was the Chao Transpoter thing?" she asked, as they were no longer in Albella Cruz. They were in a one room... well it wasn't really a building, but, anyway. The floors walls, and two staircases were all made of glass, giving a view into space. The doorway in front of them was made of stone with plants growing all around and two small statues of a strange creature on both sides. The staircase heading up was surrounded by white coulds and stars; the lower was the same, but the coulds were a purplish black.

"Yeah. There's someone I want ya to meet." Demyx said. He took Naxre's hand again and led her up the higher staircase. There was another entryway, only it was more carved out, and the strange creatures looked like little angles. The two walked through.

The inside was, like Vanilla's house, much bigger than the outside suggested. Inside was a beautiful garden with a large fountain in the middle. There were floating islands all around, one with a bell tower that would occansionally ring. More of those strange creatures like the stautes were crawling around, eating fruit that fell from trees, swimming in the fountain, or just sleeping. Some were even drawing on the grass or watching TV. Naxre gaped.

"OK, awkward question: How many more Magical Doors Of Wonderment are there that I don't know about?"

Demyx seemed to ponder on this for a moment, before finally shrugging. "You know, for a tour guide, I'm not doing so hot."

"Hey, as long as you know."

Just as Demyx opened his mouth to counter, someone cried, "_MR. DIMITRIIII_!" Both Nobodies turned their heads to the noise; it was a small, female rabbit ina an orange dress, like Vanilla, only she didn't look any older than 6 or 7. She ran over to them as fast as she could, and by the time she got there, she was panting like crazy.

Demyx bent down. "Cream! What's wrong?"

Cream caught her breath and spoke. "Nothing's wrong! But Pepitta's Chao is changing for the first time!"

"What?" Demyx exclaimed. He picked Cream up and grabbed Naxre's hand. "Then what are we waiting for!"

Following Cream's directions, he dashed over behind a far away pillar, where stood a silver haired, tanned skinned girl and an older boy, who would have looked a lot like Axel had it not been that his hair wasn't nearly as gravity-defying. Both were standing by a another one of those creatures, appearently called Chao, only it was surrounded by a light blue cocoon, shaped like its head. Demyx screeched to a halt and put Cream down.

"Pepitta! Did we miss it, did we miss it?" he panted.

"No, Jojo just cocooned!" the tanned girl, Pepitta, said.

Demxy sighed. "Ohh... oh thank God!"

"Shhh!" the red head said. "Its happening!" The cocoon around the Chao started to fade, and sitting in its place was an orange Chao, eyes white with a black surrounding, fluffy wings, and a little light blue halo.

"Oh... my God..." Naxre gasped. "...HE'S ADORABLE!"

"I know!" agreed Pepitta while she picked up Jojo, his halo turning into a heart. "And he's all miiiiiiii-who are you?"

"Oh! Uh... I'm Maze. A friend of Dimitri's." Pepitta opened her mouth to speak, or more likely squeal, but Naxre cut her off saying, "I'm new here so don't laugh about my name. I still don't know what the whole legend thingie is about so I can't tell you to shut up about it yet."

_"Wow... She called that one."_ Demyx thought

"Awww!" Pepitta whined. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Leave her be, Pepitta." said Zelos. He walked over to Naxre and took her hand. Demyx's eye twitched. "Why hello there, my lovely lady! Allow me to intoduce myself; I am-"

"_Reeeaaally_ creepy." Naxre said, pulling her hand away and backing up. "I already know who you are. You're Zelos, the guy Sheena hates with an extreme passion."

Zelos sighed. "There truly is no fury like a beautiful woman's scorn... but TWO beautiful women scorning you is even worse! I have to go before I'm hated even more!" he cried over-dramatically.

"Who said I hated you?" Naxre asked.

"You DON'T hate me?" Zelos asked, crocodile tears falling from his eyes. "Would you stand by my side? Let me hold you and kiss you and then have se-"

Demyx had about all he could stand. He grabbed Zelos by his hair and pulled him away from Naxre. "You sick freak..." he mumbled.

"Dimitri! How could you?"

"The question is 'Why didn't I do it earlier?' Listen, I need you to take Cream back to her mom. She's getting worried."

"Oh no! You're right! I stayed too long!" Cream panicked. She ran over to Zelos. "I'm gonna go home now, right Mr. Zelos?"

Zelos smirked and patted her on the head. (A/N: OK, any ToS fan reading this knows Zelos isn't very fond of children, but Cream _is_ a girl and _waaay_ too cute to hate, so meh.) "'Course you are, kid." Cream took his hand. "I suppose I'll take my leave. Farewell, my budding rose, my lovely lady... oh yeah, see ya later Dim." With that, he led Cream out the door.

Once they left, Naxre had to ask, "How are you friends with him again?"

"I have no idea." Demyx turned to Pepitta. "Well, I got nothing to say but congrats, Peppie. No, wait, I take that back, I have something else to asy. Do you know where JuJuBee is?"

Obvious glee came to Pepitta's face as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Yup-yup! And boy are you going to be surprised!" She walked away from the two. "Come on!"

Demyx and Naxre followed the young circus star to the other side of the garden. Pepitta slowed down by another fallen pillar and motioned the two Nobodies to be quiet, for behind the pillar was another Chao. This one was obviously different from the others; it was pure white with purple-blue antenna coming from its head. The floating dot on its head was a heart, and it was surrounded by a ring of flowers. The chao seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Demyx's jaw dropped. "She's..."

"I know!" Pepitta yelled.

"She's what?" Naxre asked. "What?"

Demyx ran over to the chao, causing her to wake up. "JUJU!"

The chao's little white head perked up, and her eyes lit up when she saw Demyx. She got to her tiny feet and flew into Demyx's arms. "Chao chao...!" she babbled happily.

Naxre inched over to Pepitta. "What the crap's goin' on?" she whispered.

"That's Dimitri's Chao, JuJuBee." Pepitta whispered back. "And those flowers around her mean that she's ready to have an egg!"

"An egg?" Naxre repeated. "As in a baby-producing-egg egg?"

"Yuppers!"

"Awww... who's the dad?"

"We don't know. JuJuBee has to pick a mate herself. The flowers just means she's ready to have one."

"Yeah. But I don't know who I'd pair her up with... JuJuBee's special, so her 'boyfriend' has to be too." Demyx, said, returning with his little Chao in his arms, munching happily on a piece of fruit. "Hey, JuJu, say hi to Maze!"

JuJuBee perked her little head up and stared at Naxre, who in turn patted her on the head. JuJu cooed happily.

"Aww, see? She likes you!" Pepitta said. "She takes after Dim a lot. Bad influence on the other Chaos."

Naxre blinked. "Bad influence?"

"Here, watch." Demyx slowly lowered JuJuBee into the pond where she began to swim. Other Chao noticed and joined her, but none knew how to swim and were struggling. "Yeah, bad influence." he said, picking up random Chao and placing them back on land.

After all Chao had been excavated, save for luttle JuJu, the three noticed something. Said something was only noticed when the humming sound it made became louder as it moved. Naxre pointed to the sky. "...Is that a monkey in a flying saucer?"

Do not adjust your monitors, you read right. It really was a monkey, piloting a miniature flying saucer. It flew down in front of Demyx, and tossed in his direction a cell phone. The monkey let loose an "EEEK!", saluted, then flew right out of the garden.

"...OK." Naxre said.

"It was probably Arue's." Pepitta said. "She sends out her pets to deliver messages when she's too lazy, so she does it a lot." Then the phone began to ring.

"Umm..." Demyx flipped the phone open. "...Hello?" 

He wasn't prepared for what came next.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' ON MY WORLD!?" screamed the person on the other line. "YOU GUYS WON'T LET ME INTO THE CASTLE WITHOUT TAKING SOME PUNISHMENT, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A PAYMENT OR EVEN A GREENCARD!?"

"SHUT UP ARUE!" Demyx yelled just as loud. "I GOT OUR NEWEST MEMBER AND I NEEDED TO SHOW HER AROUND! YOU SENT THE FRICKIN' LETTER, REMEMBER!?"

"OH _YEEEEEEAAAAAH_! YAAAY!" the other person rejoiced. "THEN GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! I WANNA MEET 'EM!"

The line cut off.

Demyx angrily shoved the phone in his pocket, while Naxre looked on with the confusion. "That was Arue?" she asked.

"Unfortunately. Sorry, but we're gonna have to hold off on the tour. She wants us over there now."

"So I've heard."

Demyx and Naxre said goodbye Pepitta and JuJuBee, they got back on the bike, and rode to the aformentioned house on the cliff. 

"Umm... just a question... what did the mecenary mean by you guys not letting her in the Castle?" Naxre asked as they drew closer. Demyx pondered that for a moment. After all, given the things that have happened, Naxre was entitled to a warning, right?

"Well… let's just say she's got one hell of a sense of humor."

"Wuh?"

"Maybe I'll get her to explain..." Demyx said quickly. They pulled up to the house, it's shadow looming over them. Naxre gulped as Demyx took her hand and they walked up to the door. He knocked and, just as it had for Axel and Roxas, the door opened of its own accord.

"Here we go."

* * *

**Not exactly how I intended it to end, but you guys are entitled to an update!**


End file.
